Magical Betrayal
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Sequel to Magical Remembering. After only a few days of returning to the Jellicles, Macavity persuades Mistoffelees to join him. He does so, and in the end, that will be the only thing to see Victoria... VicxMisto pairing. multi-chaper fic
1. Prologue: Lost Love

I give you another CATS fan fiction! This time, it's a chaptered fan fiction! It's sort of a sequel to Magical Remembering; however, Macavity has a bigger part in this. This fic is also a Mistoffelees and Victoria pairing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

A few days after Mistoffelees had come back to the Jellicle tribe, the other cats welcomed him joyously. He and Victoria stayed together, watching the kittens admire over the Rum Tum Tugger, which Victoria sometimes joined. Mistoffelees didn't mind this, for he knew that Victoria would be his forever.

However, a certain neglected cat wanted to have the Magical Cat on his side. And he knew just how to persuade Mistoffelees…

-**That night**-

Victoria and Mistoffelees rested against the trunk of the car, watching Alonzo follow Munkustrap around the junkyard. The black and white kitten watched Munkustrap's black and silver tail flick back and forth. Alonzo pounced, trying to grab it, but missed. Victoria giggled, closing her eyes as she leaned against Mistoffelees. She opened them again as she heard a loud crash ring out through the junkyard. Mistoffelees stood up, sniffing the air.

"Macavity…" he muttered, scanning the area for the elusive Mystery Cat. "But I thought I took care of him…" As he moved away from Victoria, he heard a scream. He turned his head, and saw Macavity holding Victoria firmly.

"So, we meet again, Mistoffelees," Macavity hissed, spit flying from his mouth. "I have a proposition for you…"

"What do you want with me?" Mistoffelees growled, watching Macavity move his left paw down Victoria's front. "I'm warning you: if you harm Victoria, I'll make sure you're killed where you stand." Macavity laughed wickedly, extending his claws under the white queen's chin. He stroked it, a small line of blood flowing down her white coat.

"I won't harm your dear queen," he replied sarcastically, his eyes burning. "If you join me, and leave the Jellicles. If not, I'll make sure that her blood's spilt. So, what will it be, Mistoffelees?" He gripped Victoria firmly, his mouth curled into a demonic smile. Victoria let out a small gasp, wiping the blood away from her chin. She started shaking her head furiously.

"Misto, please," she begged, feeling Macavity wrap his arm around her throat. "Don't do this. I'll be fine." Mistoffelees shook his head, moving towards Macavity.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," he whispered, his eyes closing. A single tear fell from his brown eyes. "I don't want to lose you." He turned to the Mystery Cat, and nodded, a strange look in his eyes.

"Good," Macavity chuckled, dropping Victoria onto the ground. "With you at my side, Mistoffelees, these foolish Jellicles won't stand a chance!" Without another word, Mistoffelees turned towards Victoria.

"Forgive me, Victoria…" he whispered before following Macavity out of the junkyard. Victoria was shaken. Not only did Macavity appear again, but she lost her only mate. She rested her head onto her bloodied paws, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Misto…why?"

What will happen if the Jellicles find out that Mistoffelees left the tribe to join Macavity? What about Victoria? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Nightmares of Magic

The second chapter of Magical Betrayal is now underway! Mistoffelees has joined up with Macavity, leaving Victoria without a mate. Will she ever tell the Jellicles about losing Mistoffelees, or will they find out on their own? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Victoria lay on the trunk of the car, her eyes red from crying. She still couldn't believe it. Mistoffelees had just up and gone and joined with the Mystery Cat. Beneath her chin, her white coat was red with her own blood. Her paws were stained with it as well. She had tried before to drift off to sleep after the incident, but every time she tried to close her eyes, tears would run down her cheeks. She constantly wiped them away, still trying to rest. Soon, the clear droplets stopped falling, and she was able to fall asleep.

However, her slumber and her losing Mistoffelees created nightmares…

_Victoria slowly padded through the junkyard, the air thin with a strange scent. As she came through the tunnel, a horrifying sight beheld her. Most of the Jellicles were lying on the ground, their blood mixing with the others. Munkustrap appeared to be the only one alive, for the rest of them were dead. The white cat raced over to him, his paw slowly lifting towards her. _

_"Victoria…" he gasped, coughing up blood. "Why…? Why didn't you tell us the truth?" She was shocked when she saw Munkustrap's paw fall to his side, limp. She heard a dark chuckle behind her. Slowly, she turned her frightened face to the sound. She nearly screamed at what she saw. _

_Mistoffelees stood behind her, but he looked different. His fur was dusty, like Macavity's. His claws were longer, more deadly. His eyes appeared to have an evil glint in them, instead of the old kindness he used to have._

_"Misto!" Victoria shouted, moving towards him. She stopped when she saw that his paw was in the air. A wicked smile crossed his face._

_"Farewell…" he sneered, launching a lightning bolt towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she was struck…_

Victoria quickly awakened to the sound of her own scream. More tears began to fill her eyes, most of them falling rapidly. Only one thought ran through her mind…

Would she tell the Jellicles about Mistoffelees? Or will she be dead before they found out? The horrifying image of the wicked Mistoffelees lingered in her mind as the tears fell to the dirty ground of the junkyard. She looked down at her bloodied paws, and sobbed hard.

"I don't want you to be that way, Misto," she whispered as she heard a soft padding behind her. She turned her tear covered face, and saw Munkustrap behind her.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" he asked her, placing a paw on her shoulder. "You've been crying for a while, now. Anything you want to tell me?" Victoria shook her head, sobbing into his black and silver coat. "By the way, we haven't really seen Mistoffelees around." Just hearing his name made the white queen sob harder.

She was in a losing game...between telling the Jellicles, and death.

What will happen to the Jellicles? Will Victoria tell them about Mistoffelees? Or will they meet the fate in her dream? Find out in chapter three, Frightful Magic.

Review please!


	3. Frightful Magic

The third chapter of Magical Betrayal is now underway! Victoria worries that Mistoffelees will become like Macavity after having a nightmare. Will she ever see the Original Conjuring Cat the same way again? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Munkustrap rested beside Old Deuteronomy, stroking his head near his left hip. The ancient cat looked down at the Jellicle protector, smiling kindly. Alonzo was chasing Tumblebrutus and Pouncival through the junkyard, purring playfully. Victoria rested on top of the car, her paws crossed over one another. She watched the kittens play, trying to pounce on each other. Sighing, she looked towards the Jellicle leader, who was still sitting on the large tire he usually resided on. He turned his head towards her, smiling like he always did. She tried to smile back, but she was still thinking about Mistoffelees. The image of the neglected Magical Cat still lingered in her mind. The fur upon his head was spread out, mangled. His eyes still glowed darkly, sunken into his skull. The image slowly faded away as tears came to her eyes. She rested her head onto her paws, sobbing silently. She still could see the kittens play with each other. But before they made another lap around the junkyard, a loud crash echoed through the air. Two sets of laughter joined in with the sound. One of the laughs was the familiar cackle of Macavity, the Mystery Cat. The other was unfamiliar to the Jellicles, but Victoria knew. _Mistoffelees…_ she thought, more tears coming to her eyes. With quick thinking, she opened the trunk of the car, and leapt inside. Her eyes darted wildly as she closed the trunk door.

"Munkustrap…don't kill him."

Meanwhile, out in the main area of the junkyard, Munkustrap stood before Old Deuteronomy, scanning the area for the Mystery Cat.

"Where are you, Macavity?" he called out, testing him. "Show yourself, you coward!" Macavity leapt before him, his eyes staring the black and silver cat down hard. Standing beside him, a black cat just looked at Munkustrap pitifully. The Jellicle Protector recognized this cat right away.

"Mistoffelees…?" he asked him, but found himself below Macavity as the neglected cat leapt on top of him, clawing him. Mistoffelees, on the other hand, scanned the junkyard, seeing the kittens hiss at him angrily. He just looked at them sympathetically, his ears perking. A soft sobbing met his black ears. He slowly moved towards the trunk of the car, his paw reaching out for the door. When the trunk opened, he saw Victoria lying on the floor, sobbing quietly. He climbed into the trunk, and closed the door silently. He moved towards Victoria, placing his paw onto her shoulder.

"Victoria…" he whispered, seeing her eyes open.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, her mouth trembling. "You should be with Macavity."

"I wanted to see you," he replied, rubbing his head against her chest. "I would never betray the Jellicle tribe. However, Macavity has a firm hold on me. I have to obey him; otherwise…he'll try to kill me." Victoria backed away, her paws quivering.

"No…"

"Mistoffelees!" they heard Macavity call. Mistoffelees quickly turned towards Victoria.

"Meet me near the tire, tonight," he hissed, opening the trunk of the car. "I'll explain everything then." With that, he bounded away with Macavity, looking back at Victoria as he went.

"Forgive me…"

What will happen as Mistoffelees explains why he went with Macavity? Will he explain himself to the Jellicles? Find out in chapter four, Reason and Explanation.

Review please!


	4. Reason and Explaination

The fourth chapter of Magical Betrayal is now underway! It seems that Mistoffelees isn't truly with Macavity, but the Mystery Cat has a firm hold on him. Will he fully explain why he went with the Hidden Paw? And will the rest of the Jellicle tribe find out? Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Night had quickly fallen throughout the junkyard. Many of the Jellicles had gone after the event with Macavity, which was explained by Munkustrap. Only Victoria stayed, resting near the tire where Mistoffelees told her to meet him. Her head rested on her paws, her eyes trying their hardest to drift off into sleep. But she was worried that if she slept, she would have the nightmares of the neglected Magical Cat again. She stood up, listening, waiting to see Mistoffelees. A soft padding met her ears, which made her turn her white head. Mistoffelees slowly crept through the junkyard, not taking his eyes off the white queen. She was relieved to see that he was his normal self.

"Misto…" she sighed, rubbing her head against his chest. "I knew you would come."

"I told you I would," he whispered, embracing her lightly. "Listen to me. You cannot tell the other Jellicle about this. Leave that to me." He stroked his head against her chest, purring softly. He stopped purring when he heard her crying softly.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, seeing tears stream down her face. She buried her face into his black fur, startling him. "Is something worrying you?"

"I don't want you to become like Macavity, Misto…" she sobbed, lifting her face towards his. "I've been having nightmares of you killing the tribe, and then…you kill me. And, you _look_ like Macavity!" She buried her white face once more while Mistoffelees lifted a paw up towards her shoulder.

"Why would you think that?" he inquired, stroking her fur. "I would never kill the Jellicles. They're like my family. And I would _never_ harm you, even if I did look like Macavity. Those are only visions of your mind. Nothing more." He stroked her fur again, rubbing his head against her white body. "Listen to me. I only went with Macavity so that way, I wouldn't lose you. I wouldn't want to have you killed. However, I'll be able to see you when I come with Macavity."

"But, what about Munkustrap?" Victoria asked him, wiping away any leftover tears. "He might attack you."

"I told you, leave the explaining to the tribe to me," he replied, stroking her body once more. "I have to go. But I'll come back." He gave her a soft lick on the cheek. "I promise." He stood up, looked around the junkyard, and darted away.

-**Outside the junkyard**-

Mistoffelees softly raced through the grass, approaching a broken-down car on the side of the road. The sunken face of Macavity met his eyes as he drew closer.

"Where have you been, Mistoffelees?" he growled, his eyes glowing.

"I was out," the Conjuring Cat replied softly.

"You went to the Jellicles' junkyard, didn't you?" Macavity hissed, striking his claws on Mistoffelees's cheek. Blood flowed down his black fur and onto the pavement. "You realize that if you go back there again without me there with you, you'll be killed by my own paw?" Mistoffelees nodded slowly, climbing into the back seat of the smoking car. He turned circles a few times before resting himself on the leather seat. He watched as Macavity slinked out into the darkness of the city.

"Victoria…I promise I will come back to you."

What will happen now that Victoria knows why Mistoffelees joined with Macavity? Will Mistoffelees keep his promise? Or will he be killed before he could return to the Jellicles to explain? Find out in chapter five, Fight in the Night.

Review please!


End file.
